The Wolf and the Panda: Dominance
by The Cool Kat
Summary: Zhong is tired of Po always beating him, so he challenges him to a duel to decide once and for all which one is them is the alpha male. But what starts off as fun and games unleashes feelings and desires between the two that have been building for quite some time. Rated M for sex and swearing. Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark, Red Aigh, Wolflover111, and Red Aigh.


_**Author's Notes:**_

And now we've reached the second entry of "_**The Wolf and the Panda**_" series, and this one is one of my favorites (along with "_**Role Reversal**_"). While the first one-shot abandoned pretty much anything sexual in favor sentimental soulmate stuff, this fic is the polar opposite and is written in the style of a usual PWP (porn without plot). But what makes this fic stand out is that it's Po and Zhong's first time, both in their world and ours, so hopefully that'll make this story memorable. Also, you may notice the first page of this story is similar to a gag in "_**Erdan**_ _**2**_", where Zhong pins Monkey down and the simian mistakes a scroll in his pocket for his…well you can guess what. What happened in chapter 13 wasn't just a joke, it was also a foreshadowing of this fic.

_**Dominance:**_

'_I know that I'm supposed to be one of the good guys now. An honorable, decent guy who works alongside the Dragon Warrior. After all, the panda has more than stuck his neck out for me, and he's always the guy I can turn to for advice. Is it any wonder we're more than friends now? But with that being said, I can't help but feel the tiniest bit of satisfaction whenever I kick that panda's butt in a fight. It's not like I hate the guy, in fact he should be the one who hates me, but it's just an alpha wolf thing. My people are very competitive. And I was always the best fighter in my pack. Which is why it royally sucks every time that fat, plushy bear takes me down…like right now for example. I know he's the Dragon Warrior and everything, so he's naturally the best fighter out of all of us, but is kicking my ass with his' really necessary?_'.

- Zhong Yu.

"Po, get your butt off me!", Zhong snarled, as the Dragon Warrior sat on top of him for what seemed like that hundredth time since he joined the Masters' ranks.

Of course, the wolf wasn't unaware of the fact a small part of him, hidden away at the furthest reaches of his brain, kinda, maybe liked it. As much as he wanted to be mad and disgusted, there was something so appealing about the panda's round bottom, and the fact it was right on top of him was causing a familiar swelling in his own shorts that the canine wasn't oblivious to either. This had happened before during their sparring matches, many times, and it only got worst each time. Plus it didn't help that this time Po was sitting right on top his midsection.

"Sure, if you yield", Po replied.

"Panda!", Zhong snapped, but there was now a sense of urgency mixed in with the anger. He was still growing; soon he would be at full size, but there was probably already sizeable bulge in his shorts. He could _feel_ Po now. He could feel Po sitting on his member. But worst of all, through the fabric of both their shorts, he it was nudging a crack between Po's two cheeks that he knew was leading to…

He couldn't let this go any further. He had to end this now before Po realized what was happening.

"Alright, alright I yield", he said quickly.

Po smirked. "There, was that so hard?", he asked, standing up. Zhong was in luck, Po apparently had noticed his lapse in self-control.

As soon as Po moved his half-ton girth off his crotch, Zhong rolled over to his side, away from Shifu and the rest of the Five. He just needed a few seconds to calm down and collect his thoughts. He couldn't let his friends and his teacher see him like this.

When Shifu noticed his seventh student still had gotten to his feet, he started to approach the canine. "Zhong are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let me catch my breath. Po knocked the wind out of me", the wolf replied, taking deep breaths (but not so he could fill his lungs).

"Hey, I didn't even know I was sitting on your stomach", the panda said defensively.

After a few more seconds, Zhong stood up and smiled half-heartedly at his master. "See, I'm fine", he said.

"Very well then, today's practice is over students. You may now go about your daily activities.", the red panda said, bowing to his pupils. They did the same, and the seven animals went their separate ways. Before Zhong could leave, Shifu stopped him. "Oh and Zhong, try to do better next time. You've shown the least amount of progress this week", he added, concerned, before he shuffled off towards the gardens.

Zhong scowled but went straight to his room, closing the door behind him and breathing a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe how close he had come to humiliating himself. He was the oldest of Shifu's students (fifty-four), and he was acting like a hormonal teenager.

How did this happen? Because of friendship. Friendship helped save his soul, and now it was killing him. Friendship was the reason Po let Zhong into his life. Friendship was the reason he trusted him like family. And friendship was the reason Po had called him into his bedroom one day, told him he was master at keeping secrets and that he would be able to keep his. The next thing Zhong knew, the panda was confessing to him that he liked men and the one he liked the most was him; before awkwardly kissing him, like he was the girl next door whom he had admired from afar for years.

If it had been any other wolf, the bear would have got his ass kicked. But since it was Zhong, his reaction was to kiss back. He had had a few sexual experiences, with both males and females, during his days in the Palace Guard, and found that he preferred males over the females of his kind. He would never have pegged Po as being bisexual, but then again he didn't believe a panda could be a fierce warrior either when they first met, so Po was a bear of many surprises. He had never had a real mate before, of either gender, and if he did it wouldn't have been a panda. But he couldn't deny that Po was exactly the kind he'd picture as his mate - strong, fast, smart, tough, and kind. There was no one in the entire Valley of Peace he felt closer to than Po.

Looking back on it, they were very dependent on each other. He wouldn't call what their bond was love…yet, but he wouldn't call if friendship either. When Po was injured in battle once, he stayed by his side all night until he got better, while all their friends went to sleep. So when Po asked him if he'd like to be his boyfriend, Zhong, told him that if he was crazy enough to really want him as a mate, he'd give it a shot.

The Dragon Warrior, who had to be brave pretty much all the time, was admittedly terrified of the idea of losing his virginity, so Zhong told him they didn't have to do anything sexual right now. After all, having a mate is more than just about mating, it's about being partners with someone for life. Which was the truth, but while Po could rest easy, Zhong had a problem. Now that he had had a taste of Po, he wanted more. His instincts were screaming at him to take the bear, but his heart was telling him to wait until Po was ready. And he could never do anything hurt his cute and cuddly panda (not anymore anyway).

In the following weeks, they mostly went about life as usual. The wolf and panda kept the secret from their friends and master (they didn't want it to change the way they thought of them), but they spent more time together than they ever had before. And as Zhong really got to know his former-foe, his feelings about their relationship evolved from 'eh, why the hell not' to real love, as corny as that sounded. He didn't want to bite him anymore when Po pulled some lame joke on him, he always found himself smiling when Po was smiling, he had the strange urge to throw his arm around Po's shoulder when they walked, and whenever they were alone he would greet his mate with a kiss. Things were moving nice and slow. And if there was one thing wolves hated, it was moving slowly.

On the surface he was perfectly fine; he always made sure Po believed he was comfortable with this platonic first-stage of their relationship. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Wolves were creatures that relied on their instincts for everything; hunting, mating, survival - and Zhong's were driving him crazy. Whenever the panda hugged him, his member twitched a bit in his shorts. Whenever they kissed he grew to half-size, the bulge just barely staying small enough to go unnoticed by his partner when they embraced. And when they were practicing kung fu, and Po sat on him (like he had a few moments ago), Zhong's dick wanted to tear a hole in his shorts. And the day Po fell on him and his paw grazed his crotch by mistake, Zhong had to masturbate for an hour.

Needless to say, his pride was taking blow after blow to the gut. The once feared and respect Wolf Boss of Gongmen City was now a slave to his instincts, which were being controlled by a plushy panda. What's worse, he couldn't focus on his kung fu anymore because of it, and Po was mopping the floor with him every time they sparred. He didn't feel like he was in control of his own life anymore, and as a former alpha wolf he needed that sense of control. Something had to be done. There was nothing he could do about his urges to have sex, but he could at least try to save some of his pride by getting his fighting mojo back. It was time for a rematch.

**((()-()))**

A few hours later, Po glanced down at his sore feet. "Zhong, why are we out here?", he whined, as he followed his friend through the bamboo forest.

"So we can have plenty of room", the wolf replied.

"Room for what?", the Dragon Warrior inquired.

"Room for our match", Zhong said, finally stopping as they reached a large clearing in the middle of the forest. In the distance, they could see a pond that they often passed when they were traveling out of the valley.

"Match?", Po repeated, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, a rematch of this morning", Zhong replied, folding his arms. "Unless you're too scared", he challenged.

Po grinned. "Oh it's on", he said.

"There's just one rule. No body slams", his opponent added.

"But…that's one of my signature moves. It's the knockout punch", Po complained.

"Sorry Po, you want this win, you gotta earn it the hard way. That's why I didn't bring my hammer. This isn't any old duel. This is the one that decides which one of us is the alpha wolf", Zhong explained.

Po's grin returned. "Alright, no body slams then. But I have a condition too. When I win this, we're changing the title to alpha panda", the bear said.

Zhong rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want", he agreed. "On the count of three. One…Two…", he said, leaning into his kung fu stance.

"Three!", Po finished, before both animals charged at one another.

Zhong leapt into the air, while Po ducked his head to try and avoid his attack. The wolf landed a few feet behind, and Po spun around to face his adversary.

"You're quick on your feet in a fair fight. Good, it'll make this more fun", Zhong noted, before the canine jumped up again. But instead of trying to tackle Po, he instead started to spin in mid-air. A surprisingly graceful move for a guy who used to try and bash people in the face with a hammer.

"Whoa", Po said, awestruck as Zhong soared higher and higher.

As he was coming back down, the lupine was actually using his really long tail to keep himself balanced and keep spinning. The very same tail that was now heading right towards him. Just as Po realized what was happening, he was struck in the face by what felt like the tail end of a mop. The bear sputtered and spit fur out of his mouth before he was kicked in the side, and toppled to the ground. He groaned as looked up as Zhong placed his foot on his stomach.

The panda smirked. "So you wanna be sneaky, huh? Alright, no more mister nice Po", the bear promised, before he grabbed Zhong's (surprisingly thin) leg and brought the wolf down to his level. Normally his next move would have been to roll over on his opponent, but since using his size and weight was out of the question, he picked up the wolf in his arms and threw him as hard as he could.

Zhong lifted his head and the canine's single eye widened as he realized he was heading straight for the ground. He desperately tried to straighten himself out mid-crash, and just barely managed to land (sloppily) on his feet. Before he could take a moment to catch his breath, Po charged right at him, yelling out some kind of nonsensical battle cry. "_Well for a leaf eater he can be aggressive, I'll give him that_", Zhong thought, raising his eyebrow.

He caught Po's right-hook in the palm of his paws, and he did the same for his left-hook. When the panda tried to kick him, he blocked his attack with his own leg, and vice-versa. They had reached an impasse, which meant it was no longer a battle of wits, but brute strength, something Zhong was quite familiar with.

Their paws locked together, Zhong pushed on Po as hard as he could, trying to wear the panda out. But it seemed like there was no chance of that happening anytime soon. Despite his chubby appearance, Po wasn't out of shape. There were some muscles stored away under all that fat, and the panda had strength that matched his own, maybe even exceeded it. Pretty soon he was pushing in on Zhong, wearing the wolf down and bending his knees more and more with each second.

"Just say it Zhong, say you'll give up and that I'm the alpha panda", Po said, but beneath his usual joking tone, there was real concern. He didn't want to hurt his unofficial mate, and he was confused as to why Zhong had even wanted this rematch in the first place.

Zhong panted, and groaned as the ground came closer and closer to him. He couldn't hold out much longer. "Alright, alright!", he barked, holding his head down in defeat.

Po grinned, but didn't let up on his grip on Zhong.

"I…I'll try to be as gentle as possible", the wolf promised, to Po's confusion, before something struck him in the stomach – Zhong's foot. Of course, he hardly felt it, the fat absorbed most of the shock, but it was unexpected enough to get him to let go of Zhong's hands for a fraction of second, all the time the lupine needed to break free.

And it went on like this for the next five minutes. One minute, one of them would get the upper hand, and the next they were struggling to stay one step ahead of their opponent. They were both too evenly matched to get the better of each other easily. Po was the Dragon Warrior, but Zhong was an experienced fighter whose kung fu skills had only been sharpened and honed to near perfection during his stay at the palace.

And as the wolf and the panda grappled for dominance, like gladiators from the days of old, their adrenaline surged, along with their testosterone. Every time they tackled each other, they brushed each other's fur intimately, and every time they pinned each other, if only for a few short seconds, their libidos twitched in their shorts. Of course, the two stubborn men were so caught up in the moment they barely noticed their mutual bulges forming until what seemed like the fifth time Zhong pinned Po against a bamboo tree.

By now, they were both so tired Po wasn't putting up that much of a fight any more, and Zhong wasn't exactly giving it his all when it came to holding the panda down. Both animals huffed and puffed and stayed in their respective positions, waiting for one of them to make a move. But neither of them did. They didn't even comment on each other's erections, which were now rubbing against each other through their shorts. Finally, Zhong stepped back and sank onto the grass, while Po did the same. They just laid on the ground for a while, filling their starving lungs with air and giving their heartbeats a chance to come down from near-critical.

It was Po who eventually broke the silence between them. "Man, are we out of shape", the panda chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah we are", Zhong agreed. By now both their members had started to soften and sunk back into their shorts - for now.

The canine and the bear sat up, and Po frowned at his boyfriend. "Zhong, what is this really all about? Because I know it's about more than just a stupid title", Po guessed.

Zhong sighed. He may as well tell his mate the truth. Now that Po suspected he was hiding something, he wouldn't stop him bugging him until he told him. Besides, he had been driving himself crazy with this secret long enough. "Po, you know how I told you I was okay with us waiting to have sex?", Zhong asked.

"You're not?", Po asked, guessing right again.

Zhong nodded. "But that's not the only reason. Lately I've been feeling like...like I'm a failure. A failure of my kind", he confessed.

"A failure? You're not a failure", Po argued, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Po, a wolf, and especially an alpha male like me, is supposed to be strong, loyal to his cause, and be a good mate. I betrayed all of China to help my best friend with a fool's dream, who I then betrayed too to try and save my men, who I still got killed. So I wouldn't say I was strong, and I definitely wouldn't call myself loyal", he said ruefully. "And as for being a good mate, I dragged you out here and challenged you to a fight just to try and satisfy my own ego", he added guiltily.

Po raised his eyebrow, confused. Normally, Zhong didn't bring up his past, and he hadn't called himself a failure since he first arrived in the Valley. So where was all this was coming from all of a sudden? And then his eyes lit up with comprehension. "Oh, I think I know what all this is about. It isn't about us not having sex, or me kicking your butt at kung fu at all. You're going through some kind of a midlife crisis aren't you?", Po said.

"Why would you want _me_ for a mate Po? I'm just a loser. An old man who even failed at being a traitor", Zhong asked, resting his chin in his paws. "I mean, if you're gonna want a wolf for your mate, couldn't you at least want a _real_ wolf?", he added, waving his paws in the air.

Po scoffed, and looked at him in disbelief. "You are a _real_ wolf. And when you have ever once called yourself an 'old man'?", he argued. He grabbed the canine's furry face, and forced him to look him in the eye.

"You are strong; you survived an injury that would have killed most men. You are loyal; you prove that every day when you fight alongside me and the Five. And you are a _great_ mate. You ignored all your own wants just because I wasn't ready to indulge them yet", the panda reminded him.

"I've met a lot of your kind, and most of them would have just taken me as theirs whether I wanted it or not. So don't give me any of that crap about how you're a loser because the Zhong I know wouldn't just sit here feeling sorry for himself", Po growled. It was the first time Zhong had actually heard a panda _growl_ about anything. He was clearly a bad influence on the bear.

"Now are you still the strong, funny, and _loyal_ alpha male I picked as my boyfriend, or are just some whiny shell of a dog who'll roll over for anything that comes his way?", Po challenged.

Zhong turned away from him, and the panda strained his neck to try and see his expression. After thinking to himself for a good long while, the wolf finally spoke up. "Yeah", he mumbled.

Po titled his neck to the side. "Yes you're still an alpha wolf, or yes you're a whiny?-", he asked, feigning dumbness like he usually did before Zhong cut him off.

"Yes to the first one", the canine sighed, cracking a smile.

The panda grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "Good choice", he said. It was the first time in a long time he had seen his boyfriend smile.

**((()-()))**

A little while later, Po and Zhong sat near the bamboo pond, doing absolutely nothing but sitting on the grass and watching the breeze create little ripples in the water. "I'm ready", Po said all of a sudden.

"Ready to make another speech?", Zhong asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm ready for us to…you know, mate", Po replied, shuffling his feet awkwardly. For some reason, the panda could never say 'sex' with a straight face, even though he was a grown man.

Zhong just looked him with a curious expression, like he was trying to tell if the bear was really serious. When he determined he really was, he shook his head. "Po, you don't have to do this on my behalf", he said dismissively.

"But that's just it. I gave you this whole big speech about how we're mates and how you've been a good boyfriend to me, but I haven't been one to you, have I? I've made you suffer these past few weeks, because I was afraid", Po said.

"Po, I don't want you to give up your virginity because you feel guilty", the wild dog replied stubbornly.

"I don't want to do this because I feel guilty Zhong. You think you're the only one who's been feeling these…desires lately? I felt how you reacted this morning when I pinned you down, just like how I'm sure you felt me during our rematch. I've wanted this just as long as you have Zhong, but like I said I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it. But all that's changed now", Po explained.

"So suddenly you're not afraid anymore?", Zhong asked skeptically.

"Oh no, I'm still terrified", the bear admitted. "What's changed is that I trust you Zhong, every relationship needs trust. Your little pity party reminded why I love you, and why I shouldn't be keeping you at arm's length like I have been lately", Po said. "If we're going to have one I want it to be official and consummated. So Zhong, as your boyfriend, I'm asking you to take me as your mate", he asked, trying really hard not to think about how that last sentence sent chills up his spine.

Zhong opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. It was obvious he was torn. He had wanted this for so long (the rapidly swelling muscle in his shorts proved that), but he didn't want to do anything Po wasn't absolutely sure he wanted. Neither animal wanted to have any regrets about this.

"Please", Po said. "You know I'm not afraid to beg", he added.

Zhong chuckled, and walked up to the chubby bear, rubbing his sides with his paws. "You make a hard case panda", he said. He then moved his paws afraid from Po's ribs, rubbed the panda's soft belly for a moment, before he took his mate's breath away by rubbing the front of his shorts. Po stiffened, and Zhong growled a little in pleasure as he felt Po's member pulsing beneath his hand, separated only by the fabric of his clothes. "If you're completely sure…", the wild dog drawled.

"I am", Po quickly replied, as his mate continued to torture him (though he didn't argue with the wolf about his 'games' since he still felt like he did the exact same thing to him, albeit unintentionally).

"Then I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I refused you your first time, now would I?", Zhong finished.

The wolf's mind was finally made up. Po wanted this, and he did too, so there would be no turning now. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun first before the main event. He and Po were so worked up; he hadn't had sex in years, and Po had been a virgin his entire life so neither of them would last very long if they didn't blow off some steam first. Besides, they wouldn't jump into this all at once, they would ease into it.

Zhong kept rubbing Po's crotch with his left paw, but with his right paw he grabbed Po's arm and pulled it towards him. As Zhong placed the panda's palm on his stomach, Po stared at him, bewildered but too aroused to ask questions. "Follow my lead", the wolf requested.

It took Po a moment to get what he was asking him, but when he did his jade green eyes widened.

Zhong smirked. "Go ahead panda, I won't bite. It's not like it's the first time I've had someone do this", the canine said reassuringly.

Po still hesitated, but the bear eventually worked up the nerve to move his paw down from Zhong's stomach and touch the edge of his shorts. The wild dog's hard flesh throbbing under his fingertips was like nothing he had ever felt before (it was so much different than when he would touch his own hard cock during masturbation), and there were no words to describe the surge of heat that came over both partners.

Zhong teeth's clenched, just barely missing his tongue; he felt like he could climax right at that very moment, but the feeling didn't last for very long. After all they had just gotten started, and there was still plenty of fun to be had. "Keep following my lead", he said once he got a grip on himself.

And in just a moment's time, he took things to the next level. He moved his hands off Po's bulge, and slipped it inside the panda's shorts. If Po's dick was taut before, he imagined it was so hard it almost hurt now that his big furry paw was wrapped around it. Of course, it tensed and writhed in his palm, like it was about to explode, but the wolf knew exactly what to do to treat that. Today was one of those days he was glad he had experimented with members of both sex in his youth, though a lot of time had passed since then, and since his memories were a bit hazy his rubbing was a bit sloppy.

Po couldn't bite his tongue anymore. The panda made this odd squealing sound as Zhong continued to stimulate his member; it wasn't loud enough to bounce off the mountains, but loud enough for any passerbies to hear them. Luckily, the forest was empty that day. "Relax Po, this is normal", the wolf said reassuringly. "_If this is how he is now, I'd hate to hear the noise he makes when we get to the actual mating_", he chuckled in his head.

Po nodded, and tried his best to hold back the noise. After a while he started to get used to Zhong's movements, and eventually it even started to feel pleasurable.

The bear cooed and Zhong grinned as he saw his boyfriend starting to relax into the feeling. It wouldn't be long before he came. In fact, he probably would have by now if his mate wasn't so out of practice. "Hey, don't get too comfortable panda, remember what I said about following my lead?", Zhong reminded him.

"Oh right", Po said, the first thing he had said in a long while. He realized now that he had stopped copying Zhong's movements (which was probably while the older man was able to concentrate on what he was doing), and he slipped his own paw inside the wolf's shorts. Before he touched anything, he stopped to think about he was doing. He was actually about to rub another man's dick - Zhong's dick. He would never have seen this moment coming in a million years. The panda took a deep breath, and started rubbing.

Zhong's head jerked up, a growl rumbled in the back of the wild's dog throat. "Oh yeah", he said, grinning manically. God, it had been so long since he allowed himself to enjoy himself something like this - decades. And it was even better than he remembered.

Now the wolf and panda were both close to falling over the edge, but neither of them stopped what they were doing or even showed any signs of slowing down. Instead, Zhong coached Po on what to do, telling him about how he needed to rub fast for it to work, but not too fast if he wanted it to last.

"Wait, shouldn't we be taking our shorts off? Won't they get all sticky?", Po asked, getting worried as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climaxing.

"Nah, it won't hurt anyone", Zhong replied. When he saw Po was about to say something else, the lupine cut him off. "Come on Po, live a little", he teased.

And it wasn't long after he said that that the inevitable happened. Po came first of course, since Zhong had been working on him longer. "Oh!", was all the panda had a chance to say before his back bent over and a burst of white liquid flew out of his cock, filling his shorts. His paw clenched down on Zhong's dick and that, combined with the feeling of Po shooting off in his palm, made his partner lose control as well.

But since he had already experienced this before, he wasn't completely taken aback by it like Po was. The older male laughed like a maniac as pint after pint of his seed poured into his shorts. Instead of his come shooting off into space, the confines of his clothes trapped it around his midsection, allowing him to feel his own life essence leaving his dick. It was still warm, because the place it had just left from had a fur coat and a steaming hot body temperature.

When the fleeting moment was over, Po fell on the ground and Zhong landed on top of his stomach. After basking in the glow of euphoria for the fleeting second it lasted, the two got right back up again.

"Well panda, how was it?", Zhong asked eagerly.

"Hard to say. I don't think I'll be able to tell until we try the next thing", Po hinted.

Zhong shook his head and slapped the panda's back. "Po, you're unbelievable. First you're scared to death of mating, now you can't wait for me to continue", he said.

"Because you didn't tell me it would be this good", the bear replied, shamelessly gleeful.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because the next thing is a bit more intimidating", Zhong warned.

"What's the next thing?", Po asked eagerly.

"Well, and don't freak out, I'm gonna take my dick and shove up your butt", the wolf said bluntly, before pointing towards the panda's (still clothed, but not for much longer) bottom.

"What?!", Po exclaimed. When the panda said he knew nothing about sex, he really meant he knew absolutely _nothing_ about sex. It wasn't exactly the sort thing that came up during dinner conversations with his dad.

"You can still back out if you want", Zhong offered. "You've already climaxed once so there's reason to rush to do it a second time", he reasoned.

For a moment, Po considered what was he was saying, his fear gaining a hold on him again, before the panda shook his head and crossed his arms. "No way. I said I was willing to go all the way with you, and that's what I'm gonna do", the bear replied.

Zhong grinned and walked up to his lover. "The Dragon Warrior, bravest man I've ever met", he mused, before licking (he actually licked) the bear's neck.

Po shivered as Zhong's tongue raked over his throat, and then made its way down his chest. When he was done having his fun, he started to pull off his clothes, while Po looked down at his own shorts (which were now so stained with semen there was a big black spot covering the whole crotch area).

"Well Po, bomb's away", Zhong said, pulling his shorts down his legs, to expose…

Holy shit.

Po had already guessed Zhong would have a big…ya know, and he was right (it looked nice and strong, just like the rest of the lupine's well-exercised muscles). But what he hadn't been expecting was that as soon as it was free from the wolf's clothing, it would spring straight up; so close to Po it was in touching distance. And he almost did reach out and grab it again, until he remembered Zhong was waiting on him and he had to attend to his own clothes.

Po gulped (again there was no backing out now), but unbuttoned his shorts anyway and revealed a part of himself no living soul had ever seen besides his own father. Part of him was embarrassed, but another part of him was getting more and more turned-on as he waited for Zhong and his naked form to touch, making his member swell in anticipation.

"So this is what you've been keeping hidden all these years", Zhong observed, moving in for a closer look.

"Yeah", Po said sheepishly, feeling self-conscious as Zhong kept staring at him.

While Zhong's dick was pretty thick, but at the same time long and lanky (perhaps reflecting the canine's overall frame), Po's was shorter but definitely wider (perhaps reflecting the panda's frame as well). He had no idea how the bear was able to keep that lead pipe hidden within his shorts all the time, even when it was soft. If you asked a wolf if a panda could be hot, he'd laugh right in your face. But Po was the exception to the rule, or at least for Zhong he was. His panda - kind, funny, forgiving and impossibly attractive.

"Po, you sexy bear", he growled, miles away from his old 'fat boy' comments.

"Does…does that mean you like what you see?", Po asked, feeling a bit more confident now.

"Hell yeah. Now turn around, I'd like a nice good look at that ass of yours before we start", he requested, rubbing his goatee.

Po's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch, and Zhong swore the bear looked like he was about to start blushing like a little girl. "Oh come on Po. You're naked in the middle of a forest with a guy who's twice your age, who you're about to lose your virginity to. I think you can stop being embarrassed now", he reasoned.

Po had to admit, he made a good point. So as bravely as he could, he turned around and bore his full naked body for his boyfriend to see. Zhong's tongue licked the edges of his lips, and the canine eyed the panda's backside from top to bottom. Like he had expected, the panda's butt was big and wide, but in a cute way (thanks in part to the stubby little tail positioned directly above his two cheeks). The two cheeks he was about to penetrate with his painfully stiff cock.

"Okay Po, stay calm, I'm gonna guide you through this. Now lie down on the ground", he said.

Po nodded, and got down on his knees. The bear laid face-down on the grass, and waited as patiently as he could as his mate padded up to him.

He had no reason to be afraid; Zhong would never be able to live without himself if he seriously hurt him, which was why the wolf spit on his paws and rubbed his own saliva on his rigid dick. When he was done with that, he reached down towards his mate's exposed butt, and held his paws a few inches above Po's cheeks.

"Panda, time to live a little", he declared, before he grabbed the bear's ass and separated his cheeks as quickly as he could.

Po let out a small eek; no one else besides him and his dad (during bath time as a kid) had ever touched this part of his body before, and his first instinct was to grab Zhong's arm; until he remembered this was part of the mating. And Zhong's hand, contrary to what some might think, actually wasn't that cold as it prodded his insides. A wolf always ran a few degrees higher than most animals, so his hands were comfortably warm.

Holding Po's butt open with one paw, Zhong spit on the other again and started spreading it around the rim of his tunnel, lubing it up like he had with his own organ. Po continued to make this odd noise that sounded a lot like a cat purring, and Zhong grinned when he realized the Dragon Warrior was starting to enjoy it. God knows he was. He had fantasized for so long about getting his hands on Po's plushy bottom (as ridiculous as that sounded for a grown man), and now it was really happening. He just hoped the spit would be enough to save them some pain.

He quickly found out.

Both Po and Zhong groaned when the wolf's muscle entered the panda's passage. Po was vibrating so much (out of pain, pleasure, nervousness, you name it), that Zhong had to hold him steady while he was entering him. Not that he minded having something to support him as well.

First Zhong played around the edge, nudging it just a little like someone would with their lover's lips during their first kiss, before he dove in further. No sooner had he just began to insert himself that he was met with resistance. Po was a virgin, and Zhong knew what that meant when it came to the muscles in the butt. He had been a virgin once too, a long time ago, and his first sexual partner had complained about him having such a tight ass, now he could say the same about Po.

All that skin and flesh felt like it was trying to crush him to prevent him from going any further - a roadblock. But roadblocks never stopped him before; instead of going around them he always went right through them.

"Po, I'm gonna push harder. Keep taking deep breaths", he cautioned. He waited until Po nodded (he was wound up too tight to speak right now, something that would change very quickly), before he continued.

Forget about them being lucky, the fact there wasn't a soul in the bamboo forest was a blessing. Because when he was about half-way in, Po screamed like a man falling to his doom (not that Zhong wasn't howling his brains out too). If there _had_ been any people nearby, they'd think the two were killing each other. And right now, it kinda felt like they were doing just that.

But the searing pain, thankfully, only lasted for a little while. Like Zhong had promised him he started to get used to his partner's movements, and he realized the wolf's slow but steady approach was widening out his passage, balancing out the pain with pleasure. Because now that Zhong's dick had more room to breathe, it was nearing a part of his body that the wolf knew brought unimaginable ecstasy. The former wolf boss may not have been a doctor, but he knew a few things about his own body, including the part that made people come.

"Panda", he shuddered, struggling to speak right over his panting.

"Yeah?", Po asked, his voice warbling just as much as the lupine's.

"You know what we did earlier? How good you felt when I put my hand down your shorts?", he reminded him. "Prepare for that times a hundred", he said, before the wolf sped up his movements.

Po groaned as Zhong dug deeper and deeper into his hole, his entire length shoved into him now. Zhong, just like how he was sure the panda was, was close to coming now, so it was time to bring it all home. For some crazy, insane reason Po wanted to be fucked by a wolf, and he was going to make sure he had a hell of a good time. So good it would kill him that he'd never be able to tell anybody about it.

Zhong could feel his dick swelling inside Po's butt, he was about to release, but he used this to his advantage. Now that his member was even bigger, he could hit Po's prostate with even more force, every collision making the bear shiver with delight. Finally, the panda spoke just as Zhong knew his time was almost up. "Zhong…", he warned.

"Feels great doesn't it Po? Living", the wolf replied, grinning toothily. And that was the last thing the middle-aged canine said before his back arched over and he exploded inside Po's ass. The panda's tunnel filled up with his semen, at the same time Po yelled and the black and white bear started to expel his own seed. Wave after wave, shudder after shudder, scream after gleeful scream, it seemed like it would never stop. Could anything feel any more heavenly than this?

When it finally did end, both animals' fur was marred with white, sticky stuff and the smell that could only come from sex filled the air. Zhong and Po collapsed on the ground, bathing in the glow of what they had just done.

Zhong didn't pull his rapidly softening cock out of Po just yet, he only grabbed the bear's side and pulled him close to him on the grass, nuzzling the bear's neck and enjoying something he had never had before in his entire fifty of life – a mate. A real life-long mate.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Po laughing. "See? I told you you weren't a loser. How many people can say they had sex with the Dragon Warrior and rocked his world?", the bear asked. "Just don't let that go to your head", he added quickly.

"Try and stop me panda. You wanted a cocky alpha wolf, I'll give you one. As soon as I feel like getting dressed again", he joked, before as he steadily found the energy to pull out of his boyfriend.

Po grinned, and didn't see the complication in Zhong's promise for another few minutes. He was much too happy to notice little things at the moment. But when the euphoria started to wear off, worry creeped in. And then worry was replaced by panic.

"Clothes", the panda mumbled, to Zhong's curiosity. "Clothes! Our clothes!", he yelled, shooting up and glancing to the side. Zhong followed his gaze and rolled his eyes when he saw the pair of semen-stained shorts lying on the grass nearby.

"Zhong, what are we gonna do?", Po asked frantically, holding up his own pair. The bear's seed wasn't wet anymore, but instead dried-up and crusty, making the big black spot in the front all the more noticeable.

"Po, relax", Zhong said calmly.

"Relax? How can I relax?! We can't go back like this! And we don't have anything to change into!", Po argued, mentally kicking himself for letting his mate talk him into being so careless.

"You can relax because of the pond…right over there", Zhong replied, pointing to the fairly-large body of water that resided only a few feet away from where they were standing. When he realized what that meant, Po's eyes lit up and he glanced back at his boyfriend. "Taking some risks doesn't mean being stupid", the canine shrugged, before Po hugged him gratefully and ran to throw their soiled clothes in the water.

"We can wash them in the pond and let them dry for a while. Or better yet, we can put them on wet and say we went swimming", he suggested, before the wild dog's own face glowed with comprehension. "Or…here's an even better idea, we can actually go swimming", he said, joining the bear by the shore.

The wolf winked slyly, and Po needed no further explanation this time. "Skinny dipping, eh?", he laughed.

"Well, we are dressed for the part", Zhong replied, glancing down at his and Po's sticky, naked bodies as he toed the water.

"Live a little, huh?", Po asked, guessing what the wolf was going to say next.

"You know me so well", Zhong teased, before diving into the pond. The water splashed Po's face; the panda wasted no time in wiping if off and eagerly backed up – getting a nice, good running start.

Zhong looked up just in time to see Po heading straight towards him, the chubby bear's form flying across the grass as fast he could. "Skadoosh!", he yelled, jumping into the air just as he reached the edge of the grass. Zhong never had a chance of moving out of the way in time.

Po came back down as quickly as he went up, and what followed was an enormous cannonball. It was a miracle the water was still in the pond when it was all over (but their shorts were blown somewhere far off into the distance).

Both wolf and panda sank to the bottom of pond, and went they came back up a few seconds later only one of them was still in a good mood. "Panda, get your fat butt off me!", Zhong snarled, as the tall, muscled canine once again found himself pinned beneath Po's hefty frame; though this time they were at least face-to-face with one another.

"You said I know you well, so I know you like this", the bear teased, rubbing the fur under his boyfriend's chin.

And as much as Zhong hated to admit it, he knew the bear was right. He had told Po to stop fighting himself and live a little, and now it seemed the student had become the master. So instead of complaining some more, Zhong lifted his paws and groped the panda's round bottom.

A wolf and a panda floating in a pond, their clothes tossed to the side and forgotten about, along with all their troubles. Forget about sex and mating, _this_ was a heavenly sight. _This_ was what made Zhong Yu's life worth living.

'_We forgot all about who was the better fighter after that. __I decided it didn't matter which of us was the alpha male. The match was a tie, so we decided we__'ll__ take turns being the dominant one (it'll be Po__'s__ someday, I can't wait for that). Plus, we have more important things to think about than some stupid power struggle. If it's Po, then I'm proud to be the alpha's mate. And if it's me? Well, let's just say I'm real lucky to have the Dragon Warrior as my alpha _female. _He always did blush like a girl, haha_'.

- Zhong Yu.

The End.

_**Author's Notes:**_

And _that_ was Po and Wolf Boss' first time, along with my first sex scene. If any of you are wondering 'why doesn't Po get a turn at being the top?', it's because he gets his first chance to be the dominant in the sequel to this one-shot, "_**Role Reversal**_". I've been reading slash fics like this for years, but now that I know what it's like to write one, I'd just like to say it's extremely satisfying.

Like before, I'd like to thank Animation Universe 2005, Joe 'Po' Navark, Red Aigh, Sindalstar, and Wolflover111 for giving me such great reviews, giving me such great advice, and inspiring me with their own masterpieces. Fics like "_**Love Takes Flight**_" by Red Aigh (for anyone out there with nostalgia for "_**SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron**_") and "_**Love Struck Snow Leopard: Homecoming**_" by Sindalstar (a very unusual Po/Tai Lung fic that helped give me an idea of how to balance the sex with the fluff moments).

I hope the dialogue wasn't too heavy-handed or OTT, but if it was I'm sure you guys will point out it to me in the reviews. After all, that's what the comment box is for.


End file.
